


Heart to heart

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah and Laurel describe what the other wants in a partner
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Heart to heart

The elevator dinged as both Laurel and Dinah made their way in after a long night working on the bar.

"I just dont get why you turned him down, he was kind of cute", Dinah said pouring each of them a glass of wine, Laurel sighed heavily as she sat down on the stool taking the wine gratefully.

"He just wasnt my type", she muttered.

"Ok what was it about him you didnt like?", Dinah looked at her quizzingly.

"I dont go for blondes", Laurel answered meekly "plus he looked far too sweet and innocent and he was too short".

"He was the same height as you!", Dinah laughed.

"Exactly!" Laurel smiled "it's not like I could wear heels is it?". 

"Never realised you were so picky", Dinah chuckled sipping her wine looking Laurel up and down, Laurel noticed.

"What?", she grinned.

"Nothing", Dinah grinned back a playful look in her eyes.

"No what is it?", Laurel pushed.

"I dont think you really know what you want", Dinah teased.

"Oh and I suppose you do?", Laurel smirked.

"Part of my training in the academy was to read people Laurel I bet I know your type better than you do". Dinah finished her glass to catch up with Laurel, the blonde always finishing her drink first Dinah often struggled to keep up. She poured them both another glass of red Laurel seemed to be mulling over what Dinah had said.

"Ok detective " Laurel said sarcastically "enlighten me! What is it I want?", Laurel leant back slightly before realizing she was on a stool and quickly leant forwards again.

"Ok", Dinah thought for a second looking intently into Laurels beautiful green eyes. "Looks aside, going on a deeper level...".

"You dont need protecting but you want to know they will always have your back", Dinah opened. "You dont want to be seen as a damsel in distress but you would like them to treat you like a princess", Dinah chuckled as a big smile broke across Laurels face showing off those adorable dimples she loved so much.

"Ok two can play this game", Laurel smirked before taking a big sip of her red wine and analysing her roommate. "You... want someone who fits in with your new lifestyle, the canary part of it and all! Because you like it here and dont want change anything and you shouldnt have to". Laurel flashed a triumphant grin, she could analyse people too.

"Ok" Dinah said putting down her glass folding her arms leaning across the counter "you want someone that's going to stick around and break down all those walls you've built up over the years as you're too scared to let anyone in in case you get hurt". 

Dinah paused as she could see she had hit a nerve, Laurel had a terrible poker face, recovering quickly though the blonde smiled.

"Thats fair" Laurel shrugged "you want someone that gets under your skin a little". 

Dinah pulled a confused face "why would I want that?".

"Because what some people find annoying or snarky you find it oddly adorable ", Laurel gave her a cheeky grin before taking another sip of her drink.

The look Laurel was giving her gave Dinah butterflies...

"You want somebody that's even more stubborn than you", she replied. "Somebody that knows when to follow your lead but also when to challenge you", Dinah kept her eyes on Laurel as she watched her intently, those butterflies going crazy...

Laurel wanted nothing more in that moment than to climb across that kitchen counter and kiss those gorgeous lips.

"You want someone thats going to be your equal partner, that loves you for you", Laurel said with a sad hint in her voice thinking it could never be her, she broke eye contact looking away.

"I think that goes for both of us", Dinah said softly lifting Laurels chin gently gazing at this beautiful woman in front of her.

Laurel smiled meekly she didnt want to play this game anymore, it was hitting too close to home. Everything Dinah had said was true, the only thing Dinah hadnt realised was that it was Dinah Laurel wanted! But what if Dinah didnt want her? Laurel didnt think she could survive that kind of rejection and she certainly didnt want to lose their friendship.

Dinah watched as Laurel stood up taking her wine with her over to the couch. Following her roommate sensing Laurel was feeling vulnerable Dinah sat down next to her putting her arm around her. Laurel paused briefly before leaning in slightly.

"Can I ask you a question pretty bird?", Dinah said putting her hand on top of Laurels.

Laurels heart skipped a beat as Dinahs hand covered hers slowly entwining their fingers "anything D".

"Did you say no to that guy because you're already into someone else?".

Laurel felt a lump forming in her throat so she slowly just nodded in reply still facing away in case her eyes gave her away.

Dinah hummed in response, she was definitely on the right track.

"This person ...is it a woman?". Dinah asked stroking Laurels hand with her thumb soothingly.

Laurel took a deep breath, if Dinah hadnt figured it out already then she was dangerously close, "yeah", she croaked.

"Do I know her?", Dinah asked hoping Laurel would turn around smiling and kiss her telling her it was her, the thought it could be someone else made her heart hurt, she just needed to know for sure...

Laurels mind was racing faster than her heart if that were possible! She had two options, one was to tell Dinah it was her and accept the outcome good or bad. Option 2, lie and protect herself and their friendship.

"No" she answered breaking their hands apart before getting up and walking back over to the kitchen.

"Oh", Dinah felt crestfallen, she thought for sure Laurel felt the same way. How could she have gotten this so wrong?

Laurel poured herself some more wine sitting back on the bar stool, "you want a refill?", she shouted over her shoulder coldly.

"No..um I'm going to go for a walk", Dinah said biting her lip to keep the tears from falling. She practically ran to the elevator watching Laurel as she pressed the button waiting for the doors to close, secretly hoping Laurel would come running but the other canary never even turned around. The doors closed and Dinah felt the elevator start to go down, she let out a sob.

How could she have read this all so wrong?


End file.
